sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Novo the Hedgehog(reboot)
{Under Construction} Personality Novo has two halves of his personality he calls "Yin" and "Yang". Yin Novo's Yin personality is a bit more complex than Yang.Yin can be defensive when it comes to people harassing him in a way he doesn't like and has a short temper.He doesn't feel comfortable around most people,so he's anti-social and doesn't like to be involved in gossip.What's good is that Yin is calm,cool,and tactical in terms of battle and represents the "brains" for the whole. Yang The Yang personality consists of him being laid-back all the time.Yang is energetic,determined,and can be flexible when there's a time and place.He is known to work hard when he's working on something and never gives up when he puts his mind into it.He becomes aggressive,impulsive,reckless and a bit over-confident,but he still tries to get the job done and is willing to risk his life for the sake of his home,his family,and friends.Yang represents the "brawn" side.Yang also likes having decent challenges and strong opponents. History {Under Construction} Powers Cosmic Manipulation Novo is able to create,shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect he wants,including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter,the manipulation of matter across space and time,the creation of force fields,the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes,telekinesis,and cosmic awareness. He can call upon comets,meteors,asteroids,stars,moons,planets,nebula,quasars,and dark matter.He's able to generate stellar winds,solar flares,cosmic storms,and invoke meteor showers. Although,he doesn't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control its movement,but summon and controls its energy;there's a difference between summoning an actual planet and summoning it's energy.(That's like saying a difference between summoning a person with flesh and bones and summoning the energy inside the individual.) Applications * Constellation Manipulation * Cosmic Attacks * Cosmic Awareness ** Cosmic Projection * Cosmic Constructs * Cosmic Creation * Cosmic-Earth Manipulation * Cosmic Energy Manipulation ** Cosmic Electric Manipulation ** Cosmic Fire Manipulation ** Cosmic Energy Absorption Cosmic Weather Manipulation * Cosmic Storm * Eclipse Manipulation * Lunar Manipulation * Fundamental Forces Manipulation ** Matter Manipulation *** Atomic Manipulation *** Molecular Manipulation *** Particle Manipulation *** Subatomic Manipulation * Nebula Manipulation * Planetary Manipulation * Solar/Stellar Manipulation ** Corona Manipulation ** Meteor Summoning ** Stardust Manipulation ** Space Rock Manipulation * Space Time Manipulation Ninja Magic(sub power) As a ninja,Novo is able to utilize magical techniques to achieve a variety of supernatural effects,mostly dedicated to stealth,deception,evasion,and occasional assassination,enhancing his natural skills or completing them with additional possibilities,based on abstract principles or tangible elements. Abilities * Enhanced Speed * Superhuman Strength * Immense durability and endurance * Super forms(Maximum:1-2) Weaponry * Seiun no hoshiStar and Ginga no arashiStorm(Dual Katanas;Signature) * Stellar Titanium Shurikens * Power Scarf * Neutron Star Hammer(used as backup or surprise attack) * Smoke bombs and/or Smoke screens Skills * Hand Seal Magic(Nebula Wind and Cosmic Fire) * Astrokinetic Combat * Cosmic Attacks * Cosmic Constructs * Acute Smell * Speed techniques-Figure 8 and Cosmic Dash * Spin moves-Homing Attack,Spin Dash,Meteor Bomb(made up) Pokemon On Hand BoltPikachu/Raichu♂ GokuInfernape♂ DarwinSwampert♂ LizzieDragonite♀''' SerpentinaSerperior♀''' QuadraxisMetagross Forms '-Pending-' Weaknesses {Under Construction} Too much usage of ninja magic leads to less stamina later on. Form weaknesses also apply to weaknesses in general. Lack of taking jokes and being social Novo's Yin and Yang sometimes fight each other. Cosmic Type is super effective against itself. Water is the #1 speed trap for speed demons like Novo when they're underwater. Gallery Novo2.jpg Novo hedge.png Novo hedge 2.png Novo SpyroBiel Redesign.png Novo.jpg Trivia * Constructive Criticism:If you don't have anything nice to say about my character,don't say anything at all. * His family is talented in a lot of ways regarding cooking,poetry,etc. * Here are the credits to those who drew the art in the gallery in order:The first one is made by 40dagreezKelvin,Novo's two designs are made by Sovash,the original redesign is made by Spyrobiel,and last one was mine(which is just old). * I decided that the Black Tsunami Pirates/Arlong the Shark is too weak to be Novo's nemesis,so I'm trying to give him a more challenging on;though I might need some help. Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs Category:Ninjas Category:Pokemon trainer Category:Novo The Hedgehog's characters Category:Armed with multiple weapons Category:Armed with a sword Category:Element weilder Category:Reboot Category:Under Construction